1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to channel management, and more particularly to an electronic device and a method of channel management.
2. Description of Related Art
While widely used, with growing availability of device features, TV remote controls have developed to presenting an increased plurality of controls, with confusion and difficulty of operation the frequent result.